Twilight Eyes: Immortal Grand Prix
by Johnmacdesign
Summary: Chapter 1 is up. Chapter 2 contains lemon, that's why the rating changed. Please review! And please, no flaming.
1. Prologue

Twilight Eyes: Immortal Grand Prix

Disclaimer:

Ok…it's been A REALLY LONG TIME since I have written about the IGPX. I started off with my characters and the team of my own. Team YMS, or Team Youth Middle School (my schools name) . The main characters were John Mac, Jasmine Mac, and Charlotte.

In this story…. we talk about the lives and stories of Team Sterling. In this story, our main characters are John Mac and Ren Mac, John's wife. Starting with a win in the IG2 series…they have to compete against all of the IG1 teams to take the championship.

With Carbon Fibre Mechs all suited up in there black on silver paint, Team Sterling is ready to go.

_Prologue:_

_Wind flew by the late fall afternoon on the track. In the IG1 series, fall was the biggest season in all of IGPX history. Many talented young drivers would test drive their mechs almost every other week._

_On this average autumn day, a certain John Mac was gliding across the track with his carbon fibre silver and black mech. Known to be Team Sterling's captain, John Mac would just hop into his mech and just glide through the track. _

_John Mac was a 22-year-old that was formally known to be an IGPX pilot. After meeting the girl of his dreams at age 13, John was excited to have his future wife to be an IGPX Pilot with him._

_At age 20, John and his wife Ren signed an agreement to race for Team Sterling, a rookie-starting team that had just been established 3 months before._

_After winning the IG2 championship, John Mac and his wife set off on an adventure of a lifetime. They were finally accepted into the IG1._

Story:

_Zoom!_

"John! Where is my hair dryer!" Ren McPherson yelled to her husband. Ren Mac was a 22-year-old IGPX Pilot that lived with John Mac in his fancy mansion. John pretty much owned everything. From fancy cars to fancy boats, you name it, he had it.

"It should be next to the toothbrushes dear!" he yelled back. John Mac was sitting in the family room watching TV on his 94' screen. His wife, Ren, was upstairs blow-drying her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower.

"I still can't find it dear!" Ren yelled back.

John sighed. He said it was next to the toothbrushes! All well, he liked helping his wife around the house anyways…

John slowly emerged into the Master Bathroom, looking for his beloved. Ren was standing in the mirror looking at her hair and putting make-up on.

"Why do you need the hair dryer? Your hair looks fine right now. No sense in having the blow dryer…"

Ren looked oddly at John. John shrugged slightly.

" Well the opening ceremony is tonight, and I want to blow-dry my hair…"

"Ooook then…. the hair dryer is over next to my razor…"

Ren gave a warm kiss right on John's cheek. John blushed slightly, and then walked back downstairs to the family room.

_Zoom!_

_Opening ceremony, 10:00 p.m._

The opening ceremony was packed. Every IG1 and IG2 Pilot was at the opening ceremony, not a single person was absent.

All of the pilots stood with champagne glasses nestled into the fingers, many drinking wine or some other alcoholic beverage.

John stood over next to the glass aquarium. He had German Ice Wine in his champagne glass. He didn't drink a lot of it though. He knew that he'd have to drive home tonight.

Ren was standing with a few of Team Cascada's pilots. Ren didn't drink any alcoholic beverages. She would on certain occasions… but not tonight. She just wanted to gossip with other female IGPX pilots.

Almost every team in the IG1 was brand new except for Team Cascada. Team Cascada won the championship last year, and this year they were determined to win the championship again.

There were 5 new teams in the IG1 this year. Of course there was Team Sterling. They were the ones to watch for this year. Then there was Team LMS, Team Vyro, Team Carbon, and Team Veilside. All were ready to compete in the IG1.

_Later that night…_

_John's Mansion, 12:00am _

John and his wife pretty much crashed on the master bed when they got home from the ceremony. Both of them were exhausted.

"Our first race begins in 3 days…and its up against Team Cascada, the leading champions from last year…" John exclaimed.

" Their lead pilot, Sarah Reimer… that girl has issues…" Ren replied.

"When I had raced for Team YMS, both YMS and Cascada were like sworn enemies…"

Ren raised her eyebrows, and then settled them back down.

"Just be prepared angel…Team Cascada is tough…" John added.

Well that's the end of the first chapter…. So what do y'all think? Just give me some pointers please, cuz this is not my greatest writing.


	2. Competition in the IG1

Twilight Eyes: Immortal Grand Prix

Chapter 1: Competition in the IG1

_Disclaimer:_

Hello people. I have just recently posted up basically the prologue for Twilight Eyes: Immortal Grand Prix. Previously, John Mac and his wife Ren were at the opening ceremony. Also, Ren was talking to some of Team Cascada's pilots, and she mentioned to John that the Forward of Team Cascada, Sarah Reimer, is one mean chick. In the end, John was telling Ren about the rivalry between himself and her.

In this chapter, for the opening race for the season, Team Sterling will be facing Team Cascada. Hope y'all get the idea.

Chapter 1:

_Day before the race…_

John Mac was sitting in the office of the Team Sterling headquarters with a cappuccino in his hand. It was a lovely day outside, but that didn't make it to where Team Sterling didn't have to train.

Ren Mac was in the work out room, lifting weights. Some people had thought most of the IGPX Female Pilots weren't very strong. However, with Ren benching at least 200 lbs., she was known to be one of the strongest female IGPX Pilots in the history of the Immortal Grand Prix itself.

_Tomorrow is the race against Team Cascada,_ John thought to himself. _We will not lose to those show offs._

John noticed the remote to the 94" Wide Screen TV nestled onto the wall of the Sterling HQ office. He quickly grabbed it and flipped onto the IGPX News channel.

He noticed Benjamin Bright, the voice of IGPX, on the screen talking to Team Cascada's pilots.

" Let's give a warm welcome to the rising champions of yesterday, Team Cascada!"

In the background, millions of fans were cheering Team Cascada's name.

"Thank you, thank you all. After All, we couldn't have done it without the fans!" Sarah Reimer excitedly screamed.

" So, It looks like Team Cascada is ready to take the championship again, correct?" Benjamin asked the three pilots.

Sarah nodded. "We look forward to take the checkered flag in the final race."

"Such exciting words from such a brilliant team! Let's give another round of applause!"

Again, more claps. Except there were louder chants.

The three pilots smiled and waved towards the crowd.

" So, you guys start off the season in a race against Team Sterling, the new rookies in town. What do you have to say about that?"

Sarah shrugged and replied. "I have 8 words for you, Team Sterling. YOUR $$ IS GOING TO BE KICKED TOMORROW!"

In the Sterling HQ, John's facial expression went from a smile to a smirk. _Haha, I don't think so…_

" Well that's all the time we have for today! Tune in tomorrow for the big race to start off the season! It's Teeeeeam Cascada verses Teeeeeam Sterling Tomorrow! Don't miss it!"

The transmission went dead. John slowly flipped the remote and shut the wide screen TV off. _Yeah, your $$ is going to be dead tomorrow, Sarah._

_Later that night…_

Ren told John that she was going to go to bed early. She told him that she needed her sleep for the race tomorrow. John softly kissed her goodnight, and then walked back downstairs into the living room.

From the time that John broke up with Sarah, both of them were sworn enemies. They hated each other sooooo much.

After John took Ren home from working out, he said he would stay home and watch reviews of the races that he had done when he was with Team YMS. Every single video he watched of Team YMS vs. Team Cascada, there were many flaws in the vid. For instance, he noticed that Sarah had purposely gone into the Hornet Triangle to make it seem like she did it on accident. Also, he noticed that Team Cascada would follow the formation that Team YMS was doing.

There were several other flaws in the vid that John had noticed. But he didn't worry about them. He was just determined to cross the finish line with his girl tomorrow.

John walked up to the master bedroom and saw his baby girl curled up under the soft covers of the master bed. John smiled. Along with that he walked over to Ren and gave her a warm soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams…. my angel…."

John quickly changed closed and dozed off to bed.

_Race Day, 2 hours before._

"Alright gang. This is it. The Opening race for the IG1 will begin in a few hours. You guys need to get suited up and get out on that track." Said Andre, Team Sterling's coach.

Both John and Ren nodded and walked to the locker room holding hands together.

Both blushed as they looked at each other.

"You ready to kick Cascada's $$?" John exclaimed.

"You betcha baby." Ren winked back at him.

John blushed deeply.

Each of them walked into the separate locker rooms. Even though they locker rooms weren't supposed to be connected, the rooms were connected anyways. John was getting the bottom half of the suit on when Ren just so happened to walk into the boys locker room…

John freaked out. He almost fell over from being startled.

"Hey baby…you done suiting up?" John said while deeply blushing…

Ren gave a cute little smile and walked over to the man and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Both of them blushed deeply…

"I'm assuming that's a yes…" John replied still blushing like crazy…

"How much time do we have before we go out and suit up into the mechs?" Ren asked, still blushing…

"We have about 30 minutes before we can go out to the mechs…" John replied with a soft kiss.

"That gives us some time…you want to…make out?" Ren blushed even more…

John also blushed deeply. They did have time before they had to go out. _Why not?_

Ren pressed her rosy lips against John's lips. _Ren's lips are nice and warm…_ John said to himself.

Now it was war. Both tongues from each other's mouths were fighting for dominance.

At first, John had the lead dominance in this short war…

Then it was Ren.

After several moments of fighting over which tongue had more dominance, it turned out that Ren had won the war.

John slowly stroked his hand through Ren's luscious hair…while Ren was doing the same…

Both quickly gasped for breathe…

"_I love you Ren…" _John said softly.

"_I love you too John…"_ Ren replied softly…

After several minutes making out in the locker room, John and Ren were suited up and ready to go in the Sterling mechs.

"Gooooooooooooood evening folks! And welcome to the 2053 IG1 series! Tonight, Team Sterling and Team Cascada will start off with the first race of the season! Get ready because we go live in 5 minutes!"

All of the mechs out on the starting grid were fired up and ready to go.

" Alright girls, tonight will probably be our biggest night in the history in the IGPX. I want a good race. You remember the formation Coach taught us? Well follow my lead, and we will win this race!" Sarah explained to her fellow teammates.

" Ok. We're pretty much limited too the amount of teammates on this team, so listen up." Andre exclaimed on the mech's scanner.

" John. You've faced Team Cascada before. Anything to say?"

John nodded. "Team Cascada is known to pull tricks. Ren, I want you to stay close behind me until I give you the signal. Now lets kick their butts!"

"John Mac, retired forward from Team YMS. Is now on this years Teeeeeeeeeam Sterling! And this year Team Sterling is down to only 2 pilots! I hope they can hold Team Cascada, cause' this is a race you don't want to miss! And here is the countdown!"

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

GO!

"AAAAAAND THERE OFF! THIS MARKS THE FIRST RACE IN THE 2053 IG1 SEASON!"

All of the mechs engines were roaring like a wild lion.

Both of the teams had entered the first corner, and the IG1 season was off to a great start.

Team Cascada was in the lead, following the same formation that Team YMS did last year.

Team Sterling was following behind, trying to have a similar formation like Team Cascada.

_John closed his eyes, feeling the wind rushing through him. _

_He loved being on the track with his girlfriend. He said that it makes him calm down._

_Coming around the corner was the loop-dee-loop. Traveling at 350 mph+ made it seem like he was floating. _

_The Black and Silver carbon fibre mechs came trailing behind Team Cascada's mechs._

"The Mechs our now on the straight away! Team Cascada has been keeping a nice lead for the first lap! But Team Sterling isn't going to accept that for long! And now it's the battle round!"

" Alright girls, Lets do it!" Sarah yelled through the cockpit. "Yeah!" the other teammates exclaimed.

"Crap… Ren, Get ready! Here we GOOOOOO!"

_SLAM!_

Metal scraped against metal, as the two teams battled it out.

Forward Sarah Reimer was taking all force at John Mac's mech.

_Sarah has gotten good…John exclaimed…_

John fought back towards the Cascada Mech.

At First, Sarah was just throwing basic punches. The arms on the Cascada mech were made to stretch out when in use.

_Right uppercut to the left. John's mech stammered backwards as he tried to keep his mech stable._

_John throwed a left right at Sarah's mech, while making a few dents into her mech._

_Ren was following behind John's mech, struggling to keep her mech stable from the clobbering Team Cascada was giving her._

_Another punch to the left from John's carbon fibre mech. This time it had more force to it._

_Sarah finally backed off after receiving several uppercuts to the left. She couldn't take it anymore, and she dropped into speed mode._

_John followed behind her, dropping his mech into speed mode also. Ren finally made it out of the suspense and drafted behind John's mech._

_It all came down to the straightaway. John and Ren were closing in beside the Cascada mech._

_All of the mechs were neck in neck. From left to right was Sarah Reimer, John Mac, and then Ren Mac._

_Ren speeded up only a little bit and…_

_ZOOM!_

"TEAM STERLING WINS! First if Ren Mac, the Sarah Reimer, and following in third are John Mac, following the rest of Team Cascada! What an exciting race!"

_5 hours later…_

"Ah man, that was an exciting race!" John exclaimed.

Ren smiled. "It sure was baby. I'm glad we won the first race of the season. " She walked over to John and gave him a warm kiss…

"Goodnight dear." She said softly as she walked up the stairs into the master bedroom.

"Goodnight angel…"

Ok. LOOOONG first chapter here. Expect more


	3. Twilight Eyes contains lemon

Twilight Eyes: Immortal Grand Prix

Summary:

All right. Well, lately school has been interfering with my fan fiction time, so luckily I try to use spare time and type this chapter for Twilight Eyes.

In the Previous chapter, Team Sterling and Team Cascada faced off for the first race of the 2051/2052 IGPX Season. With one win for the first race in the IG1, Team Sterling is pumped up and ready to go.

In this chapter (warning: contains lemon) our lead pilots John and Ren have a little fun after a party in celebration for Team Sterling's first race.

Buckle up, because you guys are in for a ride.

Chapter 2: Twilight Eyes

_It was a dark chilling night. Team Sterling had pulled off their first win just a week earlier. Tonight was the celebration party for the win, and boy, everyone at the headquarters was having a party._

_There were all sorts of drinks and wide varieties of exotic foods lying across cream-colored tables. The two pilots, John and Ren Mac, sat at a specific ebony-colored table. John had particularly German Eis wine. Ren just drank spring water. _

_Ren really wasn't the drinking type…she left that to her husband John._

_(Later that night)_

_John and Ren Mac parked the Mercedes SLR McLaren out front of the mansion. Both man and woman walked to the $30 million dollar house quietly, and opened the emerald-green doors and walked inside._

_John had walked upstairs as soon as they got inside the house, and he descended into the master bedroom stripping his shirt from the rest of his body._

_At that moment, Ren suddenly walked in._

" _Hey baby, that was one great party, don't you think?"_

_John replied with a simple nod. He did enjoy the party. The food, the drinks, it was like paradise. And it was all because of the win they pulled off a week ago._

_John suddenly leaned against Ren, pinning her against the wall, giving her a warm wet French kiss._

_"Ren..."_

_"John..."_

_John gently pressed his lean, muscled body into Ren's, and snaked his arms around to her back, and looked deeply into her deep blue eyes. Ren gasped slightly, not wanting to look away but feeling embarrassed to have his full attention._

_"Ren...I..."_

_"Don't..." She started, but got cut off by John's sudden movement of putting his lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but then eased into it, letting him place one of his hands to run through her hair and the other to press her back deeper into his body, making the kiss more than passionate. He then pulled back, breathing quietly and looking at her._

_"Don't what?" he whispered._

_"...Don't stop..."_

_He grinned and led her hands around him, holding him close to her. Ren smiled, feeling flustered that she isn't thinking to do that herself. She looked deeply into his sapphire blue eyes. So deep and so innocent..._

_John kisses her forehead, letting his fingertip rest on her lips, as he kissed down her face and onto her neck. The Midfielder squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let any sound out. Instead, she opened her mouth and let two of his fingers slip in. She played with them, gently biting when he kissed her neck intensely, and sucked softly afterwards, letting him know he's doing a good job. John raised his head, and Ren couldn't help but smile and almost leap onto him, grasping at the back of his shoulders and leaning into him, giving him a deep kiss, and slowed down a bit. He felt chills sweep through him._

_He groaned in surprise and pleasure, letting his hands glide down her body and feel her curves, stroking her back and slowly coming to a stop on her butt, caressing it and lightly pinching it. Ren giggled slightly at this, not being touched like this before felt so odd... but felt so right. Her experience with boys in this fashion was limited, but she knew the basics. She reached down and took one of John's hands in hers, and he looked at her, a bit red in the face._

_"Oh... I'm... sorry..." He put his other hand back on her back. Ren grinned. "No, I liked that... I just wanted you to feel something else..." She placed the 's hand upon her still clothed breast._

_John turned redder, and bit his lip, and softly squeezed her breast as Ren leaned into him, moaning into his ear. John smiled widely. He groped the one breasts, then the other, as Ren licked and sucked on his ear, making John shiver all over. He turned away from his current point of bushiness and scanned around the room until he found a bed. He looked down at her, smirking and puts both his hands in hers, pulling her towards it, still kissing one another. He felt the edge on the bed on his legs, and turned her and gently let her down on the bed, him following her and laid himself half on, half off of her. He kissed her neck again, wanting to hear her make more of hoses delightful noises, and upon hearing them, he worked his way down, gently pulling back her robe, revealing her perfect breasts. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, considering he hasn't seen any woman naked...or even half naked before, and felt a bit of pressure build up in his lower region. He ignored it and focused his concentration on her. She's so beautiful he had always thought to himself, all those years waiting and wanting and needed her. It all came down to this... but there was so much more that he couldn't explain. He loved her alright. This was the time to show her. He suckled on her nipples, making her twist her back and moan out his name, which in turn would make John's pants feel a bit tighter. He would suck on one nipple while circling the other nipple with one finger, pulling at it and twisting in his fingers softly, teasing her. When Ren couldn't stand the teasing anymore her cried out for him to come back up, which he did, reluctantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and using her strength, pushed him off, only to roll on top of him, which was fine to her, that's where she wanted to be. John smiled his wonderful wide smile he always gave, and she straddled him on his stomach, He reached up and caressed her face and she bent down, kissing him lightly before shrugging off the robe that was now loosely clung to her. John's eyes widened; he couldn't believe that he was seeing Ren, of all people, on him, naked. The thought of it blew his mind, and all he could let out was a "oh" sound. She smiled, and lifted up his shirt, indicating that she wanted his shirt off, and he helped her take it off. Ren snuggled down onto his well-developed muscles, feeling them with her lips, and feeling his sides with her fingertips. John rested his hands on her shouldered, massaging them gently. She couldn't help but feel that bulge against her thigh as she moved around, liking how it felt. John propped himself up on his elbows as she moved lower, and he got a look of concern on his face._

_"What are you...ooooh" A moan escaped the forwards mouth and he looked up at the ceiling; Ren's hand had slipped into his pants, feeling up his member. He shuddered and got goose bumps; no one has ever done that for sure... He shuddered all over, the feeling getting too intense._

_"Ren..baby..," he gasped. She looked at him, and understood, letting go and laid on top of him, letting just her bare chest run up and down his, then found a comfortable position and laid her body down. He rested his arms on her back, breathing rapidly. She kissed his mouth, loving his taste and wanting more. He was more than willing to give her his all; he just needed to calm down a bit._

_"You alright?"_

_"Better than alright" He grinned, rubbing her back up and down._

_She smiled back, and got off of him, and laid down next to him, and pulled on his pants waist, signaling him that it was time to take them off. He quickly took them off, no longer ashamed if she saw him fully naked or not. She eyed him up and down, liking what she saw. He sat up on the bed, and faced her. He crawled over on top of her, and looked down._

_"Hey Ren...?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You know I love you, right?"_

_"Yes, but did you know I loved you more?"_

_John smiled. He felt like he would explode at any second. Ren reached up, feeling his forehead. _

_They embraced in another kiss, and John felt Ren's legs shift under him, and looked down to see that her legs were spread apart, waiting for him. He looked at her again, in a 'you sure?' kind of way. She just smiled and nodded. He let his knees go between her legs first, and placed one finger, then two onto her sensitive area. She gasped for air suddenly, John looked up in worry, wondering if that hurt._

_She saw him and said "It's a good sound, don't worry"._

_He nodded slightly, and ran his fingers rubbing against her clitoris. Ren moaned and cried for him. He grinned, and continued until he decided to explore a bit further, and traced his fingers down, deeper into her until her felt something, like a thin wall of some sort. He was confused, to say the least, this was his first time after all. He pulled his wet fingers out, and looked up at her. "Isn't there suppose...to be... you know... a hole or something...?" She couldn't help but laugh, and he turned a light pink. "It's there... it's just... I haven't done this before either... so you need to push through the wall..."_

_"Won't that hurt?"_

_"Some people say it does... But then it feels really good."_

_"I don't want to hurt you Ren..."_

_"You won't be... you'll be releasing the ache in me I've had for so long...for you..."_

_He nodded, understanding. He grabbed his cock, and gently pushed it up to her 'wall', and leaned over her, wrapping his arms under her shoulders and gripping her shoulders._

_He pushed._

_Ren let out a yelp, and John stopped pushing._

_"Should I..?._

_"K-keep going..."_

_He kissed her lightly, and pulled out, and pushed back in, feeling it was much easier this time. Ren let out a sigh of relief and lightly moaned. John found himself sliding in and out more fluently, feeling his penis getting warmer and slipperly and being in a tight spot. Ren seemed to be enjoying herself too; she was moaning and gasping in short breaths, but John loved it. He now knew he was causing this pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy and pleasure her... in one way or another. He felt Ren's legs squeezing his sides, and grabbed them, and sat upright on his knees, not pulling out of her, but instead put her legs on his shoulders, and moved closer to her. It felt more tight now, he thought, trying to find new ways to explore this wonderful new feeling. He thrusted in and out of her, slowly at first, but then faster and faster, before slowing himself down before he spoiled the mood by letting it all go. Ren let her legs drop, and sat up, and pulled him down, and got on top of him. She quickly straddled him, and put the head of his cock at her entrance, but wouldn't let it go in her, not yet. She smiled and watched John twist and groan at her teasing. He would buck his hips, only to feel a little bit of sensation. He then put his hands on her hips, and she rested her hands on his chest. John suddenly pushed her down as hard as he could, and Ren screamed in pleasure. He could feel himself touch her back walls, and he loved it. Ren gained her compositor back and grinded her hips into his, rocking back and forth and raising her hips on and off him. He groaned and felt the world slip away under him. Nothing can beat this. He bucked his hips every now and then, giving Ren that extra deepness she so badly wanted. John tried to whisper, but it came out in a choppy short breaths, "Ren... let me... before... before I-"_

_She arched her back, resting her arms on his legs, letting him see how deep he was in her. She bounced up and down on him a few more times before she finally slid off. And just in time, he thought._

_He pulled her down so she was laying on her back again, and positioned himself between her legs again. He gripped her shoulder, and started working away at her, letting his mind think of nothing but pleasing her. He just about didn't notice when Ren started gripping him tighter and wrapped her legs around his back. He looked at her, her head tossing back and forth, wanting the pleasure. He smiled widely, and pumped into her again and again until he felt her insides tightening up even more than he thought was possible._

_"Oh John...John...I'm...I'm..."_

_Her muscles twitched around his member, almost in a sucking motion, and he came in her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and gently laid himself down on her chest, panting. She laid there, stroking his arrowed head._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm feeling like that was the most incredible feeling in my entire life... and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else except you"_

_She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I feel the same way"_

_He smiled and rested his head on one of her breasts, and fell asleep, as she did the same._

_Twilight Eyes…gleaming under the midnight sky.._


End file.
